The rise of the Darklord
by eddiejohnson
Summary: Betrayed by his friends,tortured and framed by his enemies.He has finally broke free of azkaban and has launched a campaign of revenge on wizarding britain There is a new darklord prowling the country to fulfill the debts owed to him by others which he swore to accomplish over the graves of his friends. Disclaimer: J.wling owns the Harry Potter series.
1. Chapter 1

The rise of the new darklord…

Proloque:

Draco and Astoria Malfoy just had a wonderful evening with their son. They had a beautiful dinner and were relaxing in the living room. Finally at 10pm, Astoria got up and stretched. Seeing her usband's stare, Astoria aughed before bending down and murmuring in his ear "Later.."

"Come on scorpio! ,Its time for bed!" Astoria said lovingly. Scorpio laughed and hugged his mother,allowing her to bring him to his room.

Draco laughed at the antics of his son, thinking how lucky he was to have such a lovely family.

Suddenly. The wards flared up and a siren went off in the house. Draco's who's conscious was tied to Malfoy Manor's wards felt a ripping sensation before e wards c1ollapsed around the house.

"Astoria! Someone's here! Take scorpio and run! I will hold him off" Draco shouted in anxiety. Astoria looked at him with a frightened look on her face, before gathering scorpio in her arms and running for the safe room.

Cursing his stupidity for not putting up the Fidelius charm, Draco grabbed his new wand before running out to confront the stranger.

oOo

Outside the house, a figure hidden under his cloak with his face covered walked towards the manor,his wand at the ready, his face wearing a menacing look. Here was the house which stole 12 years of his life and today, he was going for his revenge. Taking down the wards was easy.. too easy for someone as powerful as him. The man stood at a distance from the door preparing to blast it open when another man, Draco , opened the door. With a cold smile on his face, the cloaked man waited for Draco to draw nearer, befor e claiming his blood debt….

oOo

Draco had just thrown the door open when his eyes looked upon a shrouded figure. The man was of a lean build with a ruthless and cold aura around him. The cloak covered his face but not his mouth, allowing Draco to see the stranger's cold smile. Draco instantly went on the alert. Holding his wand ready, Draco shouted out " Who are you! And what do you want!"

The cloaked man's smile simply became more twisted and he laughed coldly " Draco malfoy, so brave, yet so weak, you would have been better suited to being a muggle"

Enraged, Draco yelled "_sectumsempra_!" .

The cloaked man almost lazily slapped the spell aside.

Draco was surprised by the man's reflexes before he schooled his features into a look of determination and went on the offensive, using every spell in his arsenal to try and defeat his opponent and yet, the cloaked man did not retaliate, simply side-stepping and deflecting draco's spells. Finally, when Draco drew exhausted, the cloak man casted a non-verbal spell, overloading the core of Draco's wand, causing it to disintegrate.

Draco dropped onto his knees on the floor, panting in exhaustion. The cloaked man slowly walked toward Draco before pointing his wand at Draco's head.

"Please don't hurt my family" Draco murmured pleadingly. The cloaked figure shooked his head laughing coldly.

"Too late, 15 years too late. _Avada kedavra_!"

A sickly jet of green light flew out of the cloaked man's wand before striking Draco on his forehead.

Draco crumpled onto the ground in a lifeless heap.

"NO! _Crucio_!" Astoria shouted at the figure, casting her wand.

The cloaked figure side stepped the spell before casting a complex web of spells which left Astoria disarmed and stunned on the floor, next to her husband.

Astoria stared at her husband's prone body, before glaring at the stranger's figure, eyes full of hate. The cloaked man laughed before speaking "Both you and your husband are quite a pair. So full of spunk. Pity…" The cloaked man said calmly before killing Astoria in the same manner as her husband. As Astoria's body hit the ground, The cloaked man walked into the house before casting a spell on the whole manner to discover any hidden wards. Finding a few around scorpio's room, the man disabled them before moving on to his next victim.

Opening the door, The man saw a baby looking right at him, "Momma?"

The cloaked man looked at the baby, unhappy with what he had to do but his oath demanded his next action, thus, without remorse, the man pointed his wand at the child, speaking in a cold high voice, "_Avada kedavra_!" killing the baby painlessly.

Without a hint of regret, the man turned around, his cloak swirling about, and walked out of the manor, before disapparating with a soft 'pop' from the scene of the crime where he knew that the law enforcement would soon be arriving at.

oOo

A few minutes after he had left, a blonde apparated with a group of aurors at Malfoy Manor. She had a statuesque hourglass figure with bright electric blue eyes. Her lush blonde hair accompanied by her near veela beauty attracted many men which she ruthlessly rejected. However, today, those beautiful Blue eyes of hers were bright with pain and loss at seeing her sister's dead body. Daphne lead the group of aurors, running straight for the pair of bodies on the ground.

When she saw Astoria's body, Daphne increase her speed, her hand covering her mouth while she let out a choked cry.

"ASTORIA! WAKE Up! WAKE UP!" Daphne shouted in desperation. She Hugged her sister's body tightly, crying in a much softer voice while shaking her sister, "wake up Astoria, you cant leave me. You are still so young. Please don't leave me.' Pain wracking up her body as she struggled to remain in control of her emotions. Daphne's sobs shook her body while she clinged tightly onto her sister's prone form.

"Daph, We are sorry. Draco and scorpio are also dead. We will arrange for their bodies to be buried if you want to. Whoever this murderer is, he was quite skilled as Draco was quite a powerful wizard, may he burn in the deepest depths of hell" The Auror Tracey, her best friend said to Daphne, her voice full of pain.

Daphne nodded. With as much control as possible, Daphne regained her composure before saying, "Whoever did this, I am going to kill him or her in the most painful way possible. Please post this…hic.. news in the daily prophet and put a reward for anyone with information leading to this murder. I think I will ..hic.. go home an rest up today. Bye"

Leaving instructions to the Aurors to bury the Malfoy family in the Malfoy family graveyard, Daphne disapparated, away to her house, her mind on the murderer which she would bring to justice and execute herself having sworn on the body of her sister….


	2. Chapter 2

**The rise of the darklord.**

Hey readers! Thank you so much for your reviews. Be it a little greeting or a word of encouragement, I would just wish to thank all of you as you have really given me confidence to continue my very first fanfic. Moving on to the story, this will sort of be a filler chapter. I hope to be able to develop the characters before I launch them into their romance so please be patient.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. J. owns it, not me. Sighs…

_**At an unknown location…**_

Apparating into his headquarters, The cloaked man was immediately greeted by his most trusted servants. His inner circle was made out of wizards who had followed Voldemort during the second war. They had decided to follow him after he had tracked them down and offered them a reward if they were to serve him faithfully. Greeting them with a cold nod, The cloaked man walked to his bedroom before locking and warding it. _His servants were loyal, but one can never be too sure around them. _Relaxing, The cloaked man took of his cloak off, revealing a tall , muscular but athletic body. His smile would have been friendly had it not been for his cold and aloof emerald eyes. Eyes that looked older than him and was a testament of the hardships the man had faced. He had long elegant arms and slightly tanned skin, giving him a manly aura. Harry sat down in a sofa, calming himself down after his first murder, a murder which was not done in self defence but in cold blood. Stroking the carved phoenix on the arm of his sofa, Harry looked at the flames, thinking about why he had embarked onto this journey of darkness, horror and revenge, embracing the dark arts and rising even stronger than was possible…..

"_Harry! You have to promise me…not to go and throw away your life. I want you to have a happy….family and life. I am so sorry…that I…cant be with you..in the future. Swear to me…that you wont….throw away your life needlessly!" Ginny whispered as she lay cradled in Harry's arms, drawing shallow breaths. Harry shook his head, hugging her tighter, tears spilling from his emerald eyes, "I cant Ginny. I love you so much….they will have to suffer for hurting you…." Ginny gave Harry a small smile and whispered sweetly," Please Harry, for I…" Ginny choked and coughed. Trying again, Ginny opened her mouth to speak but her next words were inaudible. Bellatrix lestrange, while trying to stop them, had stabbed Ginny in the stomach, fatally injuring her. _

_Drawing in her last breath, Ginny smiled at harry again before closing her eyes, her head rolling gently to rest against Harry's chest._

"_Ginny! Ginny! Wake Up! WAKE UP!" Harry cried, shaking Ginny but to no avail. Pulling back, Harry looked towards the heavens, screaming like a mad men, his heart torn in half, " NO! I WILL KILL THEM ALL! I WILL KILL THEM ALL…."_

_oOo_

Harry drew a long breath, That day had been the worse day in his life. The loss of Ginny had finally made him understand that the pain that came from war was losing people whom he loved and not losing his own life. Leaning his head backwards, Harry remembered his bitter oath upon Ginny's grave, swearing that he would avenge her death and kill everyone who was involved in her death. Sighing, Harry lay on to his bed his green eyes staring into space before drifting off to sleep.

_oOo_

_**Greengrass Manor**_

Daphne had been an emotional wreck over the previous days. The loss of her sister had hit her hard as both Daphne and Astoria had always been very close, telling each other secrets and sharing their problems. With Astoria's death, Daphne had felt as though part of her had died on that night.

"Storia…" Daphne whispered, stroking the picture of her sister, "I am sorry for not taking better care of you…" her voice breaking, Daphne whispered, "oh gods, I wish you weren't dead." before letting her tears fall down, hugging her knees and blaming herself for her sister's death.

oOo

_**Davis home**_

After 3 days of not seeing Daphne at the Auror office, Tracey had became increasingly worried about Daphne's condition, finally deciding to visit her at her home. Using the floo, Tracey went to Greengrass Manor. Upon entering the house, Tracey quickly walked towards Daphne's room, worry written all over her face.

Entering the room, Tracey softly asked, " Daph? You in there?"

Tracey opened the door to see a petite figure thrashing around in the bed while screaming out. Seeing her friend in such a vulnerable state caused Tracey to feel a sense of heartbreak. Rushing forward, Tracey tried to hug her friend but was stopped by a wand pointing at her face. "Uh , Daph?" Tracey asked, leaning away from the wand.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME LIKE HOW YOU KILLED MY SISTER! I WILL KILL YOU MYSEL… Is that you Tracey?" Daphne asked, realizing her mistake before removing her wand from her friend's face.

"Daph, Are you okay? You have not been at work for 3 days and you were having a nightmare just now. What were you dreaming about?" Tracey asked in concern.

" Its fine.." Daphne sniffed, wiping her eyes while trying to reign in her emotions and hide them.

"Daph…." Tracey sighed.

"Fine, I was dreaming about my sister's death okay?!" Daphne tried and failed to hide her grief, letting her friend hug her and comfort her while she cried, her sobs wracking up her body.

After an hour or so, Daphne finally managed to gain control over her emotions.

"You feeling better Daphne?" Tracey asked her while rubbing her back. Daphne nodded, her eyes red and puffy. "Listen Daph, I am really sorry about this, but you are needed at the office to sign some documents regarding the burial of your sister and Malfoy's body in addition to the inheritance contracts, Is that alright?" Tracey asked apologetically. Daphne nodded blankly, before going into her ensuite bathroom to freshen herself up and change her clothes. After a dab of mascara, Tracey flooed to the ministry with a Daphne behind her…

oOo

" Cygnus, Sean, Sebestian, I require your services" Harry called out. As each name was called out, the person stood up sharply before following Harry into a strategy room. "Tonight, the hitwizards will be having a supposedly "secret" meeting at their HQ in Godrics Hallows. Lead our mercenaries and kill them all. I do not want them interfering with my other plans. Do not fail me. I will not be merciful if you do so" Harry finished in a deadly and chilling voice. "Now, prepare yourselves, I have need to go to the Ministry to settle some matters, you are to attack at midnight."

Finishing his words, Harry swept his cloak around his back and walked out of the house, on his way to the ministry…

_**The End for now**_

Whats gonna happen in the ministry? Haha! cant wait to post the next chapter! Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Sorry for this long update. It has been seriously overdue. This week has been really tiring. Thanks for all the reviews. As a special treat, I shall write a longer chapter this time! R&R**

**Chapter 3:**

_In the MOM atrium…_

Harry strode confidently across the atrium. He had gone to the Ministry to meet the Minister. Taking large strides, Harry was an imposing figure with people giving way to him. Walking into the minister's office, Harry waited for the Minister's assistant to announce him before walking into the minister's quarters.

"Goood day Minister! How are you?" Harry said, giving a polite nod.

"Harry! My good man! What can I possibly do for you today?" Minister Williams said jovially. At an age of 42, Williams was a plump and kind-hearted man, but a resourceful and determined leader when faced with crisis.

"Minister, I need to access vault 407. I was hoping you would be able to pass me the keys to the vault" Harry said

"Well see here Harry, the previous owner has had the vault sealed up for over 300 years, with strict instructions for the vault to be only opened up for his descendant if certain conditions are met. You will need to do a blood purity test first. Would you be willing to do it now?" Williams said, sweat beading down his forehead. The vault in question has been said to hold a weapon, a weapon so strong and deadly that it has never let its master down, but with greatness comes a price. Only those who have seen death and also killed would be able to come into contact with the weapon.

"This is of no concern Minister, let me do the blood purity test now." Harry agreed. Pricking his finger, Harry let a drop of his blood drip into a bowl etched with runes. As the bowl came into contact with harry's blood, the etched runes gave an eerie glow before reshaping the bowl into a stone tablet. Words slowly appeared on the tablet until the runes stopped glowing:

_Harry James Potter_

_Parents: Lilly Potter nee Evans_ _& James Potter_

_Blood: Potter and Evandar blood_

_Wizard class: Grand Mage _

_Heir to: Potter and Black (adopted)_

_Properties Black and Potter manors, other houses in exclusive locations_

_Vaults: Black and Potter family vaults, Evandar vault 407_

"Well, everything seems to be in order except may I ask how you became a grand mage?" Williams asked with a hint of fear.

Harry gave a cold smile before lying," Do relax minister, In order to beat the dark wizards, I would also have to be powerful, no? "

"Right you are Harry. Anyway, I will send someone to bring you to vault 407. Johnson, Please lead mr potter to vault 407. Here are the keys" Williams said.

"Thank you minister. Good day" Harry said smoothly before walking away to the vault.

Back in the room, The Minister was awed. The fact that Harry was a Grand mage surprised him. However, would he be a light mage or a dark mage? "I must get him under surveillance…. Bring me the Head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement!" he ordered his assistant.

oOo

_Ministry's secret vault room:_

"Mr potter, this is vault 407's waiting room. Just walk into that room with the red door, a you will be able to see the vault's door. Place your palm on the door's crest as it needs blood so as to open. I will be waiting outside." Auror Johnson said before walking out, the waiting room sealing behind him. Wringing his hands in anticipation, Harry walked through the red door in to the room holding the vault. Completing the instructions the auror gave him, Harry watched as the vault door gave a silent hiss before opening, wisps of smoke swirling around in the air. For a vault of such a size, there was only a single Pedestal in the middle of the vault, bathed in a Strong beam of light from the ceiling. Harry walked toward the pedestal, Taking a deep breath of air. Reaching the pedestal, his fingers woved its way around the object on the pedestal, feeling the it pulse and sing in his grip, waiting to serve its new master. Harry looked at the wand in his hand, The greatest feat of wand crafting which took 50 wand crafters to make before the wand crafters all died of mysterious causes. Bringing the wand down in a shower of sparks, Harry smiled, satisfied with the performance of the wand. With this wand, he would be able to use more powerful spells without being limited when he used his magic. Now, the world shall truly be able to see his brilliance….

oOo

_In the minister's office:_

Amelia silently cursed the minister. He had made her run all the way from her office which was 5 floors below his office. The lift had been too slow, thus, she had to run up the stairs and now she was paying for it as her calf burned with its exertions on the stairs. She had just finished her paperwork before the minister had sent a letter with an "URGENT" on its envelope, requesting a meeting with her immediately. One does not deny the minister's summons, thus, she found herself standing in front of the minister's table while he paced around the office.

"Amelia, as I was saying, I have begun to worry about the safety of wizarding Britain." Williams begin. That caught her attention.

"I just had a meeting with Lord Potter-Black" Williams continued. _Lord Potter-Black,_ _the enigmatic lord who had unknowingly captured the hearts of many woman with his dashing good looks and soul-searching emerald eyes._ "In which he took a blood purity test which enabled him to retrieve whatever is in vault 407. However, the main problem is that his wizarding class is that of a grand mage"

_A Grand Mage? _Amelia was awestruck_. Harry Potter was a Grand Mage? _"Amelia, I want you to send one of your best aurors to shadow him and put him under surveillance. Tell auror to report any suspicious actions of his to you. Amelia, this is important. Grand Mages are the most powerful magical beings in the world. Even Dumbledore was only a mage, a full 3 ranks beneath Grand mages. We have to know which side Mr Potter is on and arrange the appropriate response. Am I understood?"

Amelia nodded, "Very well minister. May I suggest putting Daphne Greengrass in charge of this mission and sending Fleur Delacour? She is one of our best aurors currently on loan from France"

"Do as you will Amelia, but if Harry Potter were to even bat an eyelid, I want to be informed of it." Wiliams said, dismissing Amelia.

oOo

_In Amelia's Office:_

"Fleur, I am really sorry about this but you will be going undercover" Amelia said, looking at the French veela.

"What for?" Fleur said. Years working with the British had allowed Fleur to control her French accent, only letting it out if she needed it. Fleur, despite being 28, did not look like a day over 21. She had long curly silvery-blond hair which bounced with each step she took. Her legs were toned and her bust shapely. In addition to being buxom, she was also very athletic and intelligent. The beauty of her face was that of an angel, endearing and graceful, and her smile beatific. However, it was her eyes that Fleur considered her most valuable asset. Those clear light blue eyes could be used with her allure to portray a smoldering look of barely contained passion, entrancing men, causing many of them to salivate and help or save her, making her a talented escape artist.

"We have received intelligence that Harry is a Grand Mage and the minister is interested in the knowledge of which side Mr Potter is on. Since this is a high risk mission which requires the auror to go undercover for quite a while, only you can do it as you have the experience and also the ability to escape from almost anything" Amelia reasoned, her hands clasped. Fleur's eyes widened " Are you sure that he is a Grand Mage?" seeing Amelia's nod, Fleur, although shocked ,hid her emotions and gave a chuckle. "Very well, Madame Bones, I shall accept. When do I leave?"

"By tomorrow evening. When you are in position, send me a note with this tablet. You are to shadow Harry and report on anything he does. Daphne will be your liaison and backup for this mission, I hope that you guys will be able to work well together. " Amelia instructed.

With a nod, Fleur got up gracefully from her chair before walking out to her office to prepare for the mission, making a note to herself to inform her father about Harry Potter's unexpected powers.

oOo

_At an unknown location:_

Harry disapparated into his head quarters with a light pop. Nodding to his followers, he walked into the strategy room to be greeted by Cygnus, Sean and Sebestian.

"Sir" Sebestian began " We have followed your orders. The mercenaries are in the operation room preparing themselves. According to Cygnus's intelligence reports, The hitwizard's meeting is starting earlier, at 9 pm and it will end before 11pm. There will be 56 hitwizards attending. There will also be anti-apparition wards and a few other defensive wards protecting the conference, but that will be of no concern. However, My lord, we have also received reports that the Head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement, Amelia Bones, will be at the conference with an auror and a few prisoners"

"Who are the prisoners and the auror?" Harry said sharply, looking up at Sebestian.

"My Lord, The prisoners are Fenrir Greyback, Macnair, Rudolf Lestrange. The auror is none other then Ronald weasley." Sebestian spoke, worried that he had said the wrong thing.

He did.

"Ron Weasley…" Harry said the name like an incantation, The name rolling around his tongue.

"Thank you for your help and information Cygnus, Sebestian ,Sean. Prepare yourselves, we leave for the meeting at 9.30. We will kill all the hitwizrds but stun Amelia. Capture the prisoners. I will take weasley.." Harry finished with finality. His aides shuffled nervously before Harry dismissed them. Leaving the Strategy room, Harry walked into his bedroom and lay spread eagled on his bed, closing his eyes and letting his emotions go, remembering that fateful day…

_Flashback:_

"_What the hell Potter! How could you let her die! I thought you loved her!"Ron yelled at Harry. It was the day of Ginny's funeral. Harry had been upset and heartbroken with Ginny's death. But Ron had reacted badly, Blaming Ginny's death on Harry. "You were supposed to protect her!" Ron said, rushing to harry and punching him on his cheek. _

"_I wanted to save her! But I could not! I tried to heal her too! Don't you dare think that I never cared about her!" Harry had yelled back, too tired to get angry at his friend._

"_Bullshit Potter! She wasn't as important as you wasn't she! Am I right! She was not important enough for you to save her wasn't she. You freaking Arsehole!" Ron yelled before taking out his wand._

_Instinctively, Harry whipped out his wand, pointing it at Ron. "Ron! Don't do this. You are upset, Harry really cared for Ginny, don't blame him for everything!" Hermione had finally said, moving in to block Harry from Ron's wand, trying to calm Ron down._

"_You still choose him Hermione! After he let Ginny die! I will never forgive him" Ron shouted before firing a spell at him to which Harry dodged._

_Feeling very angry, Harry shouted back, "I cared about her ,you dumb troll! I cared for her more than you ever cared for Hermione and me. If anyone is an asshole, it's you!" _

"_What?! YOU CALLED ME AN ASSHOLE. SCREW YOU! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ron shouted before a jet of green flew towards Harry and Hermione. Too slow to shield Hermione, Harry watched as Hermione caught Ron's killing curse instead of him, falling to the ground lifeless._

_Rage screamed in Harry's ears, His vision flashed red. All semblance of Harry's and Ron's friendship was instantly erased when Ron killed Hermione. Waving his wand, Harry blasted Ron backwards and into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Kneeling down, Harry gathered Hermione in her arms. Even in death, her once lively and beautiful features were still captivating. Harry hugged her when a flash of light blinded him. Looking up, Harry realized that one of the weasleys had probably portkeyed Ron back to the burrow so as to save him from Harry's wrath. Screaming in rage and loss, Harry carried Hermione's lifeless body, burying it before promising to kill Ron for his crime against his best friend…._

_Flasback end_

oOo

"My Lord, sorry to interrupt you, but its time to go" Daniel said, shaking Harry's shoulder. Daniel was one of Harry's most valuable followers and had once, even sacrificed his hand to save Harry to which Harry admired and respected the man for.

"All right. Thank you Daniel" Harry said, rubbing his eyes. Nodding, Daniel redrew from harry's quarters while harry went to the bathroom to freshen up himself.

After 5 minutes, Harry walked into the operation room, finding his 3 loyal followers and 25 well trained and powerful mercenaries waiting for him. With a wave from his wand, Harry distributed Portkeys to every single one of his soldiers, saving one for himself. "Are you guys ready?" Harry shouted

"Yes sir!" They chorused. With an order, all of them activated their Portkeys simultaneously…

oOo

_At Godric's Hollows, Hitwizard Main HQ:_

Dawlish and Rachael were sitting on the roof of the HQ. They were the scouts that had pulled sentry duty.

"I really hate sentry duty. I mean what's the point? Who would even bother attacking the main HQ of the most powerful magical law enforcement branch?" Rachael said to her partner while he nodded, commiserating with her in their sad fate.

"I think we should ju—" Dawlish said before being interrupted by a jet of green slamming into the side of his head, killing him instantly. Rachael immediately got up, her wand at the ready. Her voice shaking with fear, " WHO'S THERE!" When no reply met her, Rachael prepare to send up red sparks to alert her fellow hitwizards. Waving her wand, She was about to say the spell when a boot collided viciously into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Gasping for breath, A wand pointed at her head before she heard someone say "imperio"…

oOo

The raid had gone well, they had neutralized one of the scouts and imperiused the other. Now, they were going to use the imperiused guard to access the HQ. With a smirk, Harry sent Sean, a curse-breaker to break the wards.

oOo

"As I was saying" Amelia Bones continued, "The Murder of Draco Mal—"

"Ma'am, Auror Rachael is at the door. She is panting and obviously injured" Ron weasley interrupted. All the hit wizards rose up and walked with Amelia to see Rachael, who was panting, lying against the wall, her robes cut. When she saw Amelia bones, Rachael stood up straight, breathing heavily. "What happened Rachael?" Amelia said urgently. Rachael stood ram-rod straight before pointing her wand at herself, blasting her head into pieces. "She has been imperiused!" Elizabeth shouted, before her head was struck by a bombarda curse, blowing it too into pieces. Just as Amelia was about to shout orders, she was stunned and bound up in rope. The last thing she saw was a mass of cloaked man pushing their way into the house, Killing curses flying from both right and left….

oOo

Harry lead his soldiers himself, stunning and taking Amelia bones out of the battle. The surprised hitwizards were no match for his mercenaries who were pushing into the house through the doors around the house, killing anyone they saw. The hit wizards were a threat to his plans as they were too strong and were not on his side, supporting him. At least they had courage, Harry though as he saw a hitwizard blow himself up and the enemies around him. It was a waste of magical blood, but it had to be done or Harry would never be able to get his revenge. Steeling his nerves, Harry once again went into battle, casting shield charms and killing curses, casting bombarda curses when he could not see any enemies. After fighting and killing the other hit-wizards, Harry's attention was caught by a red-haired auror who was hiding behind the desk, shaking pitifully. Harry gave a sadistic smirk before doubling his efforts to get to the red head.

oOo

Ron knew that he was screwed. He knew it ever since the door was blown open and the cloaked man started entering the HQ, killing people. Now, this fact was further reinforced by a certain cloaked man who was walking towards him. Murmuring pitifully, he readied himself…

oOo

Harry, finally getting to within 20 feet of Ron's hiding spot, readied himself before blasting the table Ron had been hiding behind. The 4 prisoners had been captured and portkyed back to his headquarters while the hitwizrds had all been killed, now it was time for Ron.

oOo

When the table got destroyed, Ron rolled to his side. Quickly getting up and sending a stunner at the cloaked man. The man blocked the spell, settling into a fighting stance. Ron immediately retaliated, sending a web of spells at the man. He also sent a killing curse too for good measure, but the man just ducked and dodged, shielding against those spells he could not dodge before coming around and casting a dark-red cutting curse at Ron's ankles. When the cutting curse slit Ron's ankles, he screamed in agony. This was not an ordinary curse, It stung and burned like a thousand ants biting at his raw flesh. Looking down for a moment, Ron bit back a curse as he saw his legs turn black from where he was cut. Obviously, The cutting curse had been modified with a flesh-eating curse. Enraged, Ron attacked the man, using all the knowledge and spells he knew to attack and try to kill the man, but the man just kept dodging and ducking, only retaliating by cutting Ron at different places with the same cutting curses. After 10 volleys of spell exchanges, Ron's body was burning from all over. That cutting curse modified with a flesh eater, slowly devoured his flesh from where it cut, giving him a painful death. The last exchange of spells had left Ron having his other ankle slit, causing him to collapse and kneel on the ground with his hands holding him up from the floor, face lifted, eyes looking at the cloaked man while his body twisted in agony, his lips wide open as he screamed at the painful torment of the flesh eating spell, cursing the man who casted them at him. When the pain stopped for a moment, Ron snarled at the man, "Who, are you?"

oOo

Harry was enjoying the duel with Ron. He felt and believed that Ron deserved all the pain he felt now for killing Hermione. As Ron asked that last question, Harry felt his grin become even wider, his eyes cold and calculating. Slowly, He lifted off his hood, enjoying the look of surprise, anger and fear on Ron's head. " Harry Potter!" Ron spat, "You gonna kill me now? After you let Ginny die?!"

"I DID NOT LET GINNY DIE! I TRIED TO SAVE HER! AT LEAST I TRIED TO SAVE SOMEONE, BUT YOU KILLED HERMIONE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!" Harry yelled, angry at Ron and partly for himself for losing a bit of control over his emotions.

"F**K YOU POTTER!" Ron yelled, before using his strength for a final lunge at his former friend, wand at the ready, However, Harry was too fast. Stepping aside, Harry threw his fist into the side of Ron's head, before following up with a wicked smash to Ron's eye. Finally kicking him in the chest, Harry pulled out his wand and stood over Ron's dazed form on the ground, shouting with all the fury he had felt at Ron, "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

The resulting shockwave threw all his followers onto the ground and caused harry to wobble on his feet, His spell's report resounding all the way over the whole of Godric's Hollows, alerting the Ministry that something had happened.

Harry steadied himself, staring at the gigantic hole in the ground which should have been Ron's body. His followers and mercenaries stood up groggily and on his orders, apparated out, leaving the dead bodies of the hitwizards and Amelia's still stunned body behind.

Harry cast a look around the place, shook his head before he too disapparated out with a faint pop…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update period. I did not have a chance to write out another chapter due to exams. Rest assured, since my exams have ended, I will begin to write more chapters. This chapter will be a filler. There will be more action in future chapters. Additionally, thank you for the reviews and I hope my writing is good enough for you readers to R&R. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series**

At an unknown location:

Harry sat on his sofa with a frown. He had a glass of scotch in his hands. Swirling the amber liquid around in the glass, Harry stared at the flames in the fireplace. The past week had been fulfilling. He had eliminated most of his enemies starting from the Rosiers to the Rookwoods.

"Those imbeciles…" Harry muttered. Steven Rosier, the head of the Rosier family had begged for only his life to be spared and ignored his family pleas for their lord to protect them. Sicken with the Man's foolhardiness and selfishness, Harry had taken out his new wand, which he named the Wand of Sorrow, and killed the man.

Although he had killed those evil men which had robbed him of many years of his life, Harry still felt strangely…melancholy. His actions were justifiable, but he felt guilty when he took a person's life. Each time Harry took a life, he felt sad, but only a little bit. Why was he feeling these emotions? He had thought that he had purged these emotions in Azkaban. Feeling his anger and irritation peak, Harry threw his glass of scotch against the wall before putting his head in his hands. "Maybe I should stop, maybe I shou—"before Harry could finish his sentence, his words were stopped by a searing pain in his pocket.

Pulling out his wand, Harry stroked his finger along the length of his wand, causing the wand to stop emitting heat. The wand had lived up to his ancestor's promises. It amplified his spells and shields and also absorbed magic in the air, channeling the collected magic into its user's core, allowing Harry to never be tired, however all this had came with a price, a terrible price.

Sighing, Harry stuffed the wand back into his pocket and decided to go to Gringotts to retrieve Gold for his next mission, the elimination of the Arvarda clan. The Arvarda family had originated from Germany and thus their unique name. Known as a dark family, the Arvarda clan had been harassing Harry's actions and even sent several assassins to try and take him out. Not only had the assassins failed, Harry had also found out about the family's ancestral home, dooming the Arvarda clan to becoming the new target of Harry Potter-Black. Wrapping a magic-resistant cloak around his shoulders and covering his face at the doorstep, Harry walked out of his headquarters and into Diagon alley, not noticing a woman step out from the shadows and discreetly follow him.

Outside the headquarters:

Fleur stood with her arms folded across her chest. Her silvery blonde hair was tucked behind her ears. Although her face was hidden by a powdery blue cloak which brought out the color of her eye, Fleur still felt vulnerable. She had been stationed in Diagon alley for the past few days before seeing a glimpse of Harry's face by chance as he covered his face with the hood of his cloak. When Harry had proceeded forward, Fleur stepped out from her position before following him, watching every move he made. While tailing Harry, She saw him walk into the three broomsticks for a bottle of butterbeer before continuing down the street. He had stopped for a moment at a shop and examined a ware before continuing to walk, His cloak all the while billowing behind him. Staring at his shrinking figure, Fleur grudgingly admitted that Harry, despite being younger than her, was a very charismatic man.

Continuing on, Fleur watched Harry enter Gringotts bank. Rather than follow him, she opted to wait outside the bank and wait for him. Harry walked out an hour later, before immediately turning into knockturn alley. Following him cautiously, Fleur changed into her animagus form, a regal eagle before flying over him, watching his every movement so as to compile her report for Amelia.

oOo

In Knockturn Alley:

Harry had already purchased many potion ingredients for his soldiers and also a few broomsticks for which his followers could use. Now, he was in the market for a suitable magic-suppression device or jail system for his enemies. Seeing a suitable model, Harry bought it and walked out from the shop, fast and alert enough to notice someone step back hastily, as if shocked. His suspicions raised, Harry became all the more alert and began watching and covering his tracks, while simultaneously thinking of a plan to catch the spy….

oOo

Fleur silently curse in French. She thought that Harry could have already seen her. She had not expected Potter to exit the shop so quickly. Fleur immediately changed into her animagus form and flew to the roof a building. Not a moment too soon, Harry waked around the corner, his magical aura flaring and his green eyes glowing. Perching on the roof, Fleur saw Harry walk around the surroundings and casting some spells which he recognized from their wand movement and spell colour as spells to reveal the existence of people regardless of whether the suspect was under a disillusion charm or a magic cloak. Watching his wand work, Fleur once again congratulated herself on her quick thinking to change into her animagus form as she had no thoughts on pitting herself against Mr potter. Turning her attention to Harry, Fleur watched as a satisfied Harry, who probably thought the stranger to have disapparated away, pull out a portkey. Whispering a word to the portkey, Fleur watched as Harry was transported away, off for his next mission…..

**So the aim of this chapter was to actually let you guys know that Harry still has a conscience and is not all that unfeeling and evil. BUT, he will still be cold at appropriate situations and will not be a weak man whose decisions are swayed based on his or others's morals and beliefs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking slowly towards Arvada Castle, Harry tightened his grip on his wand. Following wordlessly behind him were his brave followers, 50 man strong. In front of them were their targets, The Arvada clan. The Arvada Clan had been alerted by the collapse of their wards and had congregated in front of their castle gates. Destruction of the Arvada clan meant a hefty increase of gold for Harry's missions and also access to a network of spies and sensitive information gathered by the Arvada clan, allowing Harry to exploit the information and discredit the British Ministry of Magic. But to get it, Harry would first have to kill Jorg Arvada….

Across the field, Jorg Arvada watched as a tall man with bright green eyes led a contingent of man to attack him. Enraged by the man's actions, Jorg's eyes flared before ordering in a sharp voice, " sent the first wave!"…..

oOo

**MOM, London**

Daphne was sitting in Amelia's office, waiting for Amelia and Fleur to enter. The previous few days had been terrible for her. However, after a few counseling sessions and the never wavering support of her friends, Daphne had finally come to terms with her Sister's death and went back to work. Running her hands through her wavy blonde hair, Daphne thought, "well, at least I wasn't stunned and nearly killed" Grimacing, Daphne recalled the memory of Amelia after the attack on the hitwizards' HQ. Amelia had been stunned in the face, causing her to not remember a single thing during the whole fight. Additionally, the people were in an uproar after the decimation of the country's elite corps, blaming the massacre on the uselessness of the DMLE and further fanning the flames of terror in the people's heart about a "new darklord" initially caused by the murder of the Malfoys. Sighing, Daphne continued her wait for her partner and superior.

After a few minutes of silent waiting, a frazzled Amelia finally returned with Fleur in tow. Flashing Daphne a tired smile, Amelia sat down in her chair, shaking her head at the amount of cussing the minister and the people had directed at her. At Daphne's side, Fleur sat down on a chair with inhuman grace , crossing her long, slender legs before folding her hands over her crossed legs. Shooting an amused look at her partner's emphasis on elegance even without an audience, Daphne turned her attention towards Amelia, asking, " Mrs Bones, you called for me?"

"Yes Daphne. As you have already been informed, you and fleur are on a mission to scout Mr Harry James Potter's actions so as to determine whether he is a light wizard or a dark wizard. Given the recent massacre of the hitwizard corps and the malfoy murders, The minister has become even more anxious and curious on whether Mr potter is on our side or not. Hence, your mission has become all the more important." Amelia replied with a grimace. "Fleur here has already scouted on Mr Potter prior to this meeting and will now present her report."

Smiling, Fleur reported, "I have been waiting for Mr Potter to show his face over the past few days while I was stationed in Diagon Alley. One day I was lucky enough to see him suddenly appear from an empty lot without a sound, thus causing me to suspect whether he has a place of residence in Diagon alley under the fidelius charm. Following my orders, I decided to follow him. I watched him walk into a few shops and purchased a large amount of potion ingredients of which I could only recognize beozars, boomslang skin and and also many brooms which he teleported away after paying for them." Her smile becoming more feline, Fleur said, "I might also add that he looked rather…handsome and….sooo….sexy walking down the street with his cloak billowing about.", causing Daphne to snort. Her voice turning serious, Fleur continued , "However, I almost got caught when he suddenly walked out of the store, nearly hitting me. Turning into my animagus form, I watched as he cast spells to reveal people's presence. Not finding me as I was flying above him, he took out a portkey and disappeared."

"Hmm, the buying of such a large amount of potion ingredients including beozars and boomslang skins, which are commonly used to treat poisons, brew pain relief and polyjuice potions worry me. Is he going to impersonate people for a long time or open a hostpital? I for one believe that he will probably be fighting and may be preparing for a war." Daphne said.

"I concur with Daphne's analysis. I suggest that both of you continue tailing him for more information and if the information proves that he is dealing with dark magic or attempting a conquest for power, we will have to take him out. Thank you for your work ladies, you ar—" Amelia was saying before she was interrupted by an Auror bursting into her office.

"MA'M! HIGH LEVELS OF MAGICAL ACTIVITY HAVE BEEN DETCTED OUTSIDE BERLIN! The minister had asked you to send your two aurors " The auror shouted. Amelia looked up in alarm. "Why the sudden order to send these two aurors who are on their own missions?"

"Ma'm, the minister said that the magical signatures have a certain person's signature included and that you would be interested", the auror replied.

Amelia nodded before dismissing the auror. Turning back to Daphne and Fleur, Amelia said, " Well , looks like you ladies are going to Germany for a while. Remember, Look but do not interrupt! Stay sharp!" Nodding, Daphne and Fleur walked off towards the international Portkey departure point.

"And don't forget to get me a currywurst!" Amelia yelled.

**Sorry for this short chapter but I had to rush off for an appointment. I have also posted a poll on my profile about the choices for the relationships. R&R**


End file.
